buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Slayers
Vampire Slayers, as opposed to Vampire Hunters, are a line of mystical female warriors. Only one exists at any given moment, but hundreds or perhaps thousands of Potential Slayers exist. Though called a Vampire Slayer, it is often shortened simply to "Slayer". This is largely because the Slayer is charged with destroying all of the forces of evil, not just vampires. Origins The First Slayer, named Sineya, was imbued with the power of the Slayer. How this occured has long since been lost to the ages. Whatever process occured left the First Slayer with little more than her animalistic instincts and an insatiable bloodthirst. Although she protected them, most other humans shunned her. Since then, the Slayer has always acted alone -- save for her Watcher. Ultimately, the First Slayer slew the last of the Old Ones. It is unknown when the First Slayer died, but upon her death a new Slayer was immediately Called. Prophecy The Slayer line is explained through an ancient prophecy, which states: : "Into every generation, there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons and the force of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." The Slayer Line Eventually, the Watcher's Council was formed to train and guide the Slayers, and find Potential Slayers before they are called to train them as well. What causes a girl to be a Potential is unknown, though it is known it is not genetic. It is also unknown what causes one Potential to be chosen over another, it appears to be random. Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength Slayers possess far superior strength than an ordinary human. Their strength even surpasses most vampires. It is believed that this strength grows over time, although few Slayers live long enough after being Called to truly test this theory. Superhuman Agility and Reflexes Slayers are noticeably more agile than ordinary humans, with faster reflexes as well. They are more agile than even most vampires. Slayers are also inherently exellent at combat, and can learn to master any weapon with ease. Superhuman Speed Slayers are remarkably fast for a human, although not so fast as vampires or werewolves. Still, Slayers are able to keep up with most motorized vehicles. Resilience and Healing Slayers are much more resilient to damage than ordinary humans or even vampires. Should a Slayer be hurt, however, she will heal rapidly -- albeit not as rapidly as a vampire or a werewolf. Slayers also possess an extraordinary immune system and rarely get sick. Superhuman Senses Slayers possess heightened senses when compared to other humans. They are not so extraordinary that they can be compared to the senses of a werewolf, but they are noticably advanced. Slayers are also able, with focus, to detect vampires even when they are not vamped out. Dreams Slayers hold a psychic connection with the rest of the Slayer line. In fact, the first thing that happens to a Slayer after being called is a series of dreams of all the past Slayers. However, Slayers also have prophetic dreams which warn of coming dangers. These dreams often feature other Slayers and, occasionally, Potential Slayers. Weaknesses Slayers have all the same weaknesses as an ordinary human. Notable Slayers For a nearly complete list of the Slayer line, please see the Slayer Line page. *Sineya *Buffy Summers Source Slayers are derived from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Category:Vampire Slayers Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:At the Mouth of Hell Creatures Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Titles